


Cactus

by Moe89



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in cui Belle è la proprietaria del negozio di fiori di Storybrooke.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>""Mi piacciono i cactus." Quando la ragazza lo disse Tremotino era praticamente già sulla porta. Il negozio attorno a loro era deserto. L'uomo si girò, invitandola a spiegarsi meglio con uno sguardo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cactus

Il signor Gold era tante cose, lo sapevano tutti molto bene, ma di certo non era un amante dei fiori. Eppure ogni mattina, alle otto in punto, lo si trovava sempre e solo al negozio di fiori della città. Passava lì dentro quasi un'ora a scegliere quale pianta comprare, per poi prendere sempre e solo una rosa.  
Anche quel giorno era per tanto al negozio di fiori intento a cercare la pianta più appropriata da comprare, quando la proprietaria, Belle, una ragazza dai meravigliosi boccoli bruni e dagli occhi vivaci, lo affiancò.  
Era anche quella diventata ormai un'abitudine. Passavano così, a guardare i fiori, la maggior parte del tempo, senza mai scambiarsi più di qualche parola.  
Come sempre Gold scelse alla fine una piccola rosa e come sempre Belle gliela confezionò con amorevole cura.  
"Mi piacciono i cactus." Quando la ragazza lo disse Tremotino era praticamente già sulla porta. Il negozio attorno a loro era deserto. L'uomo si girò, invitandola a spiegarsi meglio con uno sguardo.  
"I cactus" ripetè Belle "sono piante splendide, forti ed autonome. Sembrano dure ed insensibili all'esterno, capaci solo di far del male, eppure se li tratti con cura e li fai sentire amati, fanno il fiore più bello di tutti." Tremotino sorrise, stringendo la presa sulla rosa che aveva in mano. La rosa...Belle era proprio come quella rosa. Era splendida e delicata a vedersi, eppure come la rosa che nasce in inverno incurante del freddo e del gelo, così la fioraia era abbastanza temeraria da non preoccuparsi di nulla, certa che la vita non le avrebbe mai fatto incontrare un ostacolo che non le fosse possibile superare. Era forse proprio per quello che piaceva a Gold.

Quando il mattino dopo Belle andò, come ogni giorno, ad aprire il negozio trovò davanti alla porta un piccolo cactus verde.


End file.
